


Steven Universe gem creation

by unkownmage1



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:09:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unkownmage1/pseuds/unkownmage1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>topaz is a wish this wish was granted and new life emerged that life was dangerous but it was not a lonely life this the story of that life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this the first chapter of a long fanfic sit down for the ride

Garnet:steven we have a mission would you like to come with us

Steven:Oh would I

Pearl:garnet it`s dangerous on this mission we have to go to an active volcano

Garnet:don`t worry steven will be fine

Amethyst:yeah pearl

Pearl ok if your sure garnet but i still want steven to stay near the warp pad

Steven:come on pearl if garnet says i`ll be fine i`ll be fine

Pearl:steven you know i`m still going to worry

Amethyst:come on pearl we have to go to the island

  _everyone steps on to the warp pad.warp pad noises_

Garnet:here we are

Amethyst:yeah get ready

Pearl:stay here steven

Steven:pearl calm down

_the gems leave steven on the warp pad when steven sees a shining at the edge of the volcano_

Steven:what`s that

_steven heads to the shing object_

Steven:looks like a gem

_steven heads back to the warp pad to watch the crystal gems fight the fire creatures.5 minutes later the gems finish fighting the fire creature`s and return to the warp pad_

Steven:hey pearl what`s this 

_steven shows pearl the shining object_

Pearl:th-that`s a blazing red topaz i`ve never seen one before garnet check it`s not an injured gem

_pearl hands garnet the blazing red topaz_

Garnet:It`s not an injured gem stop worrying

_all the gems stepping on the warp pad_

Steven:were back i gotta show this crystal to connie

_steven goes to connie`s house_  

Connie:wow this is a blazing red topaz this is the rarest type of topaz

Steven:it is

Connie:yeah in fact blazing red topaz is less than 1% of all the worlds topaz`s 

Steven:wow i must really be lucky then

Connie:were did you find this

Steven:some Island somewhere

Connie:did you see anymore interesting things

Steven:no just this

Connie:well they are rare 

Steven well i gotta go

_steven leaves connies house heading to the temple_

letter to steven:steven we had to go on a mission be careful signed garnet

Steven:huh well i guess i mised a mission

???: _free me_

Steven:huh wh-who said that

_???:free me_

_Steven moves towards the door to the temple_

_???:FREE ME_

Steven:who`s saying that

_???:i am_

Steven:someones in the temple

_steven runs away from the temple_

monster:RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Steven:wha-what monster!!!!!!

_just then the blazing red topaz started glowing_

 ???:i`ll protect you

_just then a new gem jumps out of the blazing topaz_

_the monster shoots a blast of fire at the newly formed gem_

_the newly formed gem absorbed the fire blast and sent it back at the monster the monster then got blasted into the sea and vaporized_

Steven:that was awesome _but where`s the monsters gem oh where are my manners i`m_

???:your steven but who am i 

Steven:your topaz i guess hey i gotta take you back to the temple to introduce you to the gems


	2. topaz vs. pearl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it comes topaz meets the gems here and based on the chapter title topaz and pearl don`t like each other

Topaz:who are the gems?

Steven the gems are...well its difficult to explain.

steven takes topaz to the temple and 27 minutes of waiting amethyst`s door opened and pearl walked out

Steven:pearl what were you doing in amethyst`s room?

Pearl:i was cleaning her room and looking for something.

Steven:i thought you were on a mission?

Pearl:we got home early and we thought you were at the big doughnut or beach city fries.

Topaz:he was attacked by a monster.

Pearl:what steven you wern`t hurt were you?!

Steven:no topaz destroyed it.

Topaz:yeah it was weak.

Pearl:weak WEAK IT WAS A MONSTER!

Topaz:that doesn`t mean it was strong

Pearl:AND HOW DID A HUMAN DESTROY A MONSTER?!

Topaz reaveals the gem on his left arm

Topaz:i don`t know what a gem is but i`m not a human.

Pearl:STEVEN GET BEHIND ME HE COULD BE DANGEROUS!

pearl pulls out her spear and topaz pulls out a lance made of fire

Topaz:if you attack i will fight back.

steven runs behind the counter and watches as pearl and topaz get ready to fight topaz makes the 1st move by trying to not pearl of her feet by sweeping his lance under her feet as he does this a huge fire comes out of the lance

Pearl and Topaz:AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!

as topaz screams in suprise his lance dissapears and pearls door opens and amethyst walks out and sees the seen in front of her and steven explains everything thats happened

Amethyst:i see so they almost got to the point of someone killing the other.

Steven:what were you doing in pearls room anyway?

Amethyst:i was messing up her room for cleaning mine she`s gonna freak out

pearl and topaz trying to put out the fire

Topaz:hey pearl hear that the purple girl messed up your room?

Pearl:i`ll deal with that later after we put out the fire.

after about 30 minutes of trying to put out the fire topaz absorbs the fire into his gem

Pearl:now you said amethyst messed up my room?

Topaz:yeah she told steven.

Amethyst:how did you hear that?!

Topaz:you were talking out loud you know.

Steven:yeah you weren`t wispering.

Pearl:now i have to go clean up my room.

As pearl heads to the temple door garnets room opens

Garnet:good your all here we have a mission.

Pearl:before that what are we going to do about "topaz".

she said gesturing to topaz

Pearl:and didn`t you say that the topaz steven found wasn`t magic.

Garnet:it wasn`t, steven might have accidently given magic to the topaz but i sense he isn`t dangerous.

Topaz:dangerous the sense i won`t attacked unprovoked.

Pearl:you pulled a lance on me.

Topaz:but you pulled your spear out 1st and I incapacitated you.

Pearl:incapacitated you started a fire that i had to put.

Topaz:i absorbed the fire you tried to put out.

Pearl:anyway, garnet whats the mission.

Garnet:we have to get the 4 crystal elemental dragon statues.

Pearl:were are they. Garnet:the earth dragon is at the gem battlefield.

Amethyst:i`ll go. amethyst hops on the warp pad heads to the gem battlefield

Garnet:the wind dragon is at the sky spire pearl i want you to go get it.

 pearl gets on the warp pad and heads to the sky spire

Pearl:ok.

Garnet:topaz could you get the fire dragon from the lava lakes.

Topaz:surez.

topaz hops on to the warp pad and garnet instructs me on how to use the warp pad and steven hops onto the warp pad as i start going

when we get there i hear a loud roar.

Topaz:steven get behind me.

Steven:don`t worry i`ll be fine.

just then the huge volcano at the center of the island erupts and a giant fire dragon jumps out of the volcano

Topaz:steven GET BEHIND ME!

steven runs behind topaz as the giant dragon breathes fire at topaz who absorbs it and blasts it back at the dragon the dragon then eats it and grows bigger

Topaz:hey steven you think thats the dragon garnet asked me to look for?

Steven:it could be.

steven and i run behind a bunch of big rocks

Steven:we`d need a fusion to stop this thing.

Topaz:whats a fusion?

Steven:a fusion is 2 or more gems becoming 1 gem pearl says its the fusion of the physical and magical atributes of 2 or more gems.

Topaz:have you ever fused.

Steven:once with my friend connie she and i accidently fused into stevonnie.

Topaz:then let`s fuse.

Steven:i`ve never fused with a gem.

Topaz:well there`s a 1st time for everything.

Steven:what.

Topaz:you said it yourself we`ll need a fusion to beat this thing.

Steven:i`ll try but i don`t think it`ll work.

as topaz and steven begin to fuse the dragon blasts fire at the rocks and they melt just as topaz and steven fuse into citrine.

Citrine.t:we did it!!!!

Citrine.s:now let`s pull out our weapon.

Citrine.t:yeah.

citrine pulls out a trident with sword with a sheild hilt on the other side from his shoulder

Citrine.t:this is awesome.

citrine jumps out from behind the rocks and hits the dragon with the trident end and hits the gem over its heart and it turns into a small dragon statue

Citrine.t:we got it let`s head back.

citrine gets on the warp pad and heads back to the

Citrine.s:garnet you here?

Garnet:yes i`m-you 2 fused good job.

just then pearl warped in and then amethyst

Pearl:garnet who is this?

Garnet:this is citrine.

Citrine.t:how do you know?

Citrine.s:garnet has future vision.

Citrine.t:hey steven do you think we should de-fuse?

Citrine.s:yeah.

steven and topaz de-fuse and tell the gems the story of what happened 

Pearl:steven that was very dangerous and you you should have sent steven home

Topaz:hey i couldn`t have done it without him

Pearl:and also dangerous as it is

Topaz:how do you mean

Pearl:you don`t know how to use your powers and you don`t know what your full powers are

Topaz:well i have pyrokenesis and a weapon made of fire

Steven:pyroke-what

Topaz:pyrokenesis it means i have power over fire

Pearl:you know what it`s getting dark topaz tomorrow your getting proper training

the gems walk into their rooms and steven goes upstairs and topaz goes outside

Topaz:beach city eh this place is nice

as topaz says that he fires a fire ball into the air and it explodes into the words beach city rules he then goes to city under a tree and falls asleep

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those of you who don`t know what citrine is it`s false name is topaz quarts and citrine.s means steven and citrine.t means topaz and hit kudos if you enjoy :a


	3. Chapter 3

Steven:topaz wake up.  
Topaz:wuh hey steven.  
Steven:come on topaz i want to show you around beach city.  
Topaz:pearl wants me to train with her today.  
Steven:i talked to pearl and she say`s she`ll let me show you around town as long as i bring lion.  
Topaz:lion?  
Steven:lion come here.  
Lion:RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRR.  
lion runs out of a portal  
Topaz:hmm you have pink lion, cool.  
topaz walks over to lion and pets his mane  
Steven:hey lion today you me and topaz are going around beach city.  
topaz steven and lion go to beach city fries  
Topaz:hey steven whats this place?  
Steven:this is beach city fries my friend peedee works here.  
Peedee:hey steven if your here for frie bits they aren`t ready.  
Topaz:steven what are frie bits?  
Peedee:hey steven who`s this?   
Topaz:my name is topaz.  
Steven:me and lion are showing topaz around town.  
Topaz:hey what are salt and vinegar fries?  
topaz says looking at the menu then mr.fryman walked over.  
Mr.fryman:you want to try some?  
Topaz:sure  
Peedee:dad steven said he was just showing topaz around i doudt they have money.  
Mr.fryman:how about one small cup on the house to see if he likes them.  
mr.fryman has peedee make a small cup of salt and vinegar fries.  
Topaz:these are delicous thank you.  
mr.fryman:you`re welcome.  
steven and topaz walk around beach city looking at the cites until around 12:00 p.m  
Steven:hey think pearl wants you back now?  
Topaz:yeah hey where`s lion.  
Steven:don`t know hey look pearls on the beach.   
steven and topaz walk down to the beach   
Pearl:steven i trust your done showing him around.  
Steven:yeah.  
Topaz:so you ready to train.  
Pearl:yes steven could you get back.  
steven gets a far distance away then topaz pulls out his lance made of fire and pearl pulls out her spear  
Topaz:you ready.  
Pearl:of course.  
topaz kicks up a lot of sand sending it pearls eyes and then changes his weapon into a sword  
Pearl:nice tactic but you`ll have to do better then that.  
pearl creates three topazes  
Pearl:here fight yourself.  
Topaz:nice trick but i doubt you can control glass.  
topaz fires a fire ball at them and turns them into glass then creates a fire garnet,pearl,amethyst,and citrine  
Topaz:now lets see how you do against fire.  
the fire gems charge pearl and knock her onto her back and topaz walks up to her  
Topaz:do you give up?  
topaz putting away his weapon  
Pearl:fine  
topaz helping her up then dispelled his fire gems  
Topaz:nice trick with the sand me`s against any other gem would have worked but i could tun them from sand to glass and make gems of fire  
Pearl:that was a great trick  
Topaz:thanks

**Author's Note:**

> hit kudos if you enjoy also leave comments oh and next time we`re having topaz view from here on out


End file.
